


Teen Titans: Reborn Child of Darkness

by Ira94



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Adopted Son, Breastfeeding, F/F, Female Harem, Futa on Female, Futanari, Lactation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Male Reincarnated as A Female, Mommy Kink, Retelling, Size Difference, Yuri, size changing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ira94/pseuds/Ira94
Summary: After dying from a serious case of cancer, Riddick S. Rexton suddenly finds himself reborn into another reality, but upon awakening he finds himself reborn as Raven of the Teen Titans. How will the young reborn teen coup with his new lease of life? This is a retelling of Teen Titans with a bustier and taller Raven. Yuri harem.





	Teen Titans: Reborn Child of Darkness

**Note: I own nothing in this story, except my OCs. No flames or anything.**

Inside a hospital in Seattle, in a room with a large window overlooking outside, was a large bed surrounded by a few monitors. And lying in the bed was a young man around 18 years of age, with a fair skin tone, abyssal black hair with reddish tint at the edges, a lean built body, his face was lean with a slightly narrowed chin and the real noticeable thing about him, where his eyes, which were red like blood.

This young man's name is Riddick S. Rexton. And sadly, he was dying.

Barely at the beginning of 2019, he was diagnosed with cancer when he went to his appointment in January. The doctors told him that he had only a year to live if not four to three months. So, he did everything that he could since it would be his last moments of living. But sadly, a few months later he started to feel weak and collapsed onto the floor breathing very heavy. His time had come and he knew there was no escaping his fate as he rushed to the hospital by his parents.

Now here he was, laying on his deathbed as his body began to get weaker and weaker and his heart rate began to slow down.

"Well...this is it, I'm gonna die and I'm not even in my 30s," Riddick chuckled bitterly. "Well there's nothing else I can do now, I've lived a pretty good life. The only regret I have is not finding a lover but it's also a good thing I didn't, I don't want to put them through the pain of my death."

Both his mother and his father could barely hold in their tears, as his mother dove into her husband's arms, with tears falling like waterfalls, and his father holding onto his wife as tears slowly ran down his face. "I'm…..sorry….it's come down to this….old man." Riddick weakly said to his father.

"Don't be sorry my boy. Your mother and I will always cherish the memories we made together, both the good and the bad, and no matter what, even in death, we will always love you son." His father said before grasping Riddick's hand, as did his mother.

Riddick only gave them a faint smile with his eyelids getting heavier, and the monitor for his heart rate was slowing down. "And I…..will always…..love you...too." He whispered before his final breath had left him and his eyelids had closed themselves, and the monitor went flatline as his heart gave out.

His mother bawled even harder as she clung to her son's chest while his father tried his best to put on a strong face but couldn't stop the waterfall stream of tears from coming down his face.

"May you find happiness in the afterlife my son."

Little did he know was that Riddick was going to be given a second chance at life.

**Void In between Worlds**

Inside a darkened realm of complete darkness, was the sleeping form of Riddick floating within the void. Then a flash of light appeared beside the young man and had taken up the form of a shapely woman with an hourglass figure, and long flowing hair behind her.

The entity floated closer to the sleeping boy, and gently placed her hand on his head.

" **Oh, young one. You who have been taken too soon by death, it is not yet your time to pass on, for there is a world that is in need of you. A world that is not like your own.** " She said with such an angelic and motherly voice, it would be enough to soothe a raging heart. " **I shall grant thee, young Riddick, a new chance of life. But not as you are.** "

A bright light erupted from her hand until it covered Riddick's whole body and after a few seconds it subsided to show that Riddick, only that he was now a she!

" **With this, I grant thee a new chance to experience not only life anew, but the life of a woman and….love.** " She said before hovering over the new gender-swapped Riddick, and gently kissing her lips as light flooded the void.

" **Good luck to thee, Raven.** "

**Waking world**

Riddick groans as he begins to come to while slowly opening his eyes while taking in his surroundings. He finds himself in an unfamiliar bedroom he's never seen before which confuses him greatly.

' _What the hell? This isn't my bedroom or the hospital room, where am I?_ ' He thought to himself in growing confusion. ' _Also shouldn't I be dead right now cause I'm pretty sure I died? Maybe a shower will help clear my head._ '

He slowly got up from his bed, but when he did he suddenly felt something heavy on his chest. Raising a brow, he looks down and his eyes suddenly went wide as plates, on his chest were two large lumps hanging on his chest. He slowly brought his hand up to touch them, only to see a hand that was not his own. The hand itself looked slender, almost….feminine in appearance wise, the odd thing is the skin was a shade of gray skin.

"W-What the hell?" He said only to gasp at the sound of his voice, which didn't sound like his own, but more like….a woman's voice. "W-What's happened to me?!" He lightly exclaimed before throwing the covers off and looked around the room for a mirror. The room itself looked dark, with shelves of various items he never saw before, some of them even had crows and frightening things on them.

"Just...where the hell am I?" He asked himself before finding a tall mirror and raced towards it, and when he stood before it, his eyes slowly became wide as saucers and lets out a small gasp.

He now had the body of a teenage girl with light gray skin short violet hair and matching eyes with a curvy body and large triple Q-Cup breasts. Another thing that should be noticed is that he now stood at 9'10ft in height, just a few inches from being 12ft, making him look like an Amazon.

"What the fu- how am I a girl, why am I so tall, and how did I get such big fucking tits?!" He asked himself while staring at his or rather her reflection. 

Riddick scanned her body from the tip of her toes, all the way to her massive mounds, which were contained in a skintight black leotard and left her pumpkin sized ass cheeks out as it almost went in between her cheeks. She looked behind herself and gently touched her left cheek and slowly sliding her hand on it. She turns her attention to her breasts, and places her hands on them and felt how soft they were and yet they were firm as well.

Riddick moved her hands under her breasts and felt how heavy they are, they felt so full like they were overfilled with something.

"Ok, this is without a doubt, the most weirdest thing that's ever happened to me." Riddick said to herself before letting go of her breasts, which bounced lightly before stopping. "Just….how did I end up as a girl?"

She suddenly spotted a bulge in between her legs, Riddick slithers her hand underneath her uniform and felt her hear skip a beat. "...No...way!" She said softly before pulling out to her surprise and awe, a pair of huge balls the size of watermelons, if not pumpkins and a limp cock hanging over them. This completely took the reborn teen by surprise, to find out that she was not only reborn as a girl but a dickgirl as well. "Ok...this is not what I had expected at all." Riddick said while stroking her balls before putting them away.

She suddenly gasped when her eyes glowed white, her mind flashed back to a dark void and the arrival of a glowing white woman, who then leaned to her face and whispered 'Raven' which echoed in her mind.

"AH!" Riddick yelped as she fell on her knees and clutched her head, as the memories rushed back to her like a tsunami. "T-That entity….she's the one who did this to me." She said with a slight snarl under her breath. "The question is," She looks at her hands before closing them tightly and saw them being enveloped by darkness. "...Why."

Suddenly the sound of knocking could be heard from a door, and Riddick looks over at the other side of the room where the door is. "Friend Raven, are you up yet?" A voice of a young girl called out from outside the room.

"S-Starfire?" Riddick uttered under her breath, which is weird since she doesn't even know this Starfire girl, and yet she knows her somehow. "Y-Yes, I'm up. What is it?" She called out deciding to play along.

"Robin has told me to come wake you, for it is the break of the fast." Starfire said from the other side of the door.

' _Does she mean breakfast?_ ' She thought to herself. "I-I'll be right there in a minute, let me take a quick shower and all that."

"Ok, I shall save you some food." She heard Starfire telling her, before all went quiet.

Riddick sighs to herself, feeling mentally exhausted by what happened to her when she woke up as a young girl, or rather a dickgirl to be precise. She looked herself over once again before taking a calming breath and regained her composer. "I might as well take that shower, and hopefully eating something might settle my nerves." She said before going to her closet and grabbing herself some fresh clothes, which to her surprise were all matching outfits with dark blue capes. "Note to self; attempt to go buy new clothes when this is over." She mumbled before heading for the bathroom.

Once inside the bathroom, Riddick began to strip herself of her leotard, revealing her new boy completely to her. Her new body had no fat or any imperfections, her breasts were so large, round and very pleasing to the eyes, and would no doubt catch the eyes of several people. Men AND women alike. Her nipples were a dark shade of gray compared to her light skin gray color. She looked down at her cock and balls in full view, the sheer size of her balls would be enough to make men green with envy and women worshiping them as well as her bust. 

Riddick felt her face lightly heating up from staring at her boobs and cock and balls but shook her head from her trance. "I don't have time for this." She mumbled before starting the shower and getting inside. As she was washing herself and trying really hard not to moan from rubbing all over her breasts, flashes suddenly raced through her mind. From what she saw was herself appearing in a city in the middle of the night, the sound of explosions echoed through the air and screaming, next she saw herself stopping three boys from attacking who she could guess had to be Starfire.

Next was her joining them in a fight against these lizard creatures, called the Gordanians, who were attempting to take Starfire to this Citadel to be their slave. And after their victory, is when she saw herself helping Starfire along with those boys, who she learned were Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy building what they call Titans Tower.

Riddick gasped as the memories from months had stopped, and had her hands on the shower wall and panting from the sudden rush of memories. 'Just…. Just what the hell's going on here?' Once she was done with her shower and quickly drying herself, she got dressed and stood before her bedroom door. She looked herself over, still coming to terms on waking up as a girl now, after dying from cancer. Taking a deep breath she lets out a sigh, before putting on his usual stone face. "I'm not gonna find out how I ended up like this by just standing here." She said before feeling the growling in her stomach. "Plus I could go for something to eat after dying."

The door opened for her and she began walking through the hallway, right toward the main area where Starfire and the others are. She spotted her team sitting around a table in the kitchen which has much different breakfast food like pancakes, waffles, bacon, the works. Her belly rumbled in want and quickly walked to the table and sat down between Starfire and Robin right when Beast Boy gave her a greeting.

"Morning Raven, you sleep okay?" The green changeling asked the cloak wearing girl.

"I slept fine Beast Boy, thank you for asking," Raven said with a tiny smile.

"Nice of you to join us, Rae, got plenty of food here and we need help eating it all," Cyborg said as he brought over a platter full of french toast.

"Trust me when I say that I'll eat a lot," Raven said eyeing the food with a hungry look. "I woke up starving for some reason so I plan on eating a lot." Riddick or rather Raven grabbed a plate full of whatever food she could grab, and started eating at a normal pace like she used too back when she was a boy in her reality. 'Considering that I just died from cancer, and suddenly woke up as a girl and hungry as all hell, I couldn't even eat right when I had cancer.'

They all their food in silence, well mostly Raven, since both Beast Boy and Cyborg got into an argument about which food they prefer or some such silly nonsense. Robin appeared to be going over some notes which the reborn teen didn't pay too much attention too, but she had been going over things in her mind recalling the memories that weren't even hers when she was reincarnated. She also remembered the times back in her reality, as her old self, Riddick. 'I wonder….just how're my parents are dealing with my death?' A sudden small frown appeared on her face, thinking about her parents and how they have to cope with her being dead.

Starfire suddenly noticed her friend's sad face and asked. "Raven are you alright? You appear to be worried about something."

Raven was brought out of her train of thought and looks over to the redhead. "I'm fine Star. Just have some things on my mind."She said before resuming eating.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Well if you ever need to talk about it I am here for you my friend," Starfire promised with her signature sweet smile.

Raven blushed a bit at that but gave a small smile. "I'll remember that Star, thank you."

She went back to eating in silence while trying to tune out Beast Boy and Cyborg's fight, which in turn got a little out of hand and they ended up wrestling on the floor. Raven only shook her head and continued eating while both Robin and Starfire went over to break them up. Once they had finished eating and cleaned up the mess those two had made in the main room, Raven was back in her room, meditating to collect her thoughts and try to get a better understanding of her new body.

Her eyes snapped open as they glowed white, and flashes of her other memories had rushed into her mind. Her birth, her time on a world called Azarath, her rough childhood and learning to control her powers, and her….her mother's smiling face. Then suddenly things went south, as a new flood of memories raced through her as she saw the city on Azarath turning into ruins, building crumbled, fire and smoke filled the air, along with the screams of millions of people running from a horde of vicious and terrible monsters. And amidst the chaos was her mother, lying in a pool of her own blood, and within the fires was a gigantic being in darkness, stomping towards her. The last thing Raven saw were four pairs of glowing red eyes before the memories faded.

Raven let out a cry in shock and pain as she fell on her hands and knees, panting from what she had just saw. Sweat was dripping from her face and felt moisture in her eyes. She realized they were tears, tears of sadness and anguish from witnessing the death of her other mother.

"W-What the hell was that?" Raven said aloud. "Was that my mother from this world and now she's dead? More importantly who was that guy with the four pairs of eyes? God this is so confusing."

Raven sighed heavily and made her way to her bathroom to wash her face and clear her head some more. Once she did and her face was dry did she look at herself in the mirror and stared at her reflection.

"What am I gonna do with myself?"

Suddenly the sound of an alarm blared to life, as the bathroom flashed red. "What the?" Raven muttered when she heard Robin on the intercom.

**[Titans, report to the main hall there's trouble!]**

' _Trouble? Not even a day yet and already there's something going on._ ' Raven thought to herself. She took at one last look at herself, before pulling her hood over her head and concentrated on her powers, she then sank into the shadows and easily made her way over to the others and rose from the ground in the shadow of a bird, before revealing herself behind Beast Boy. Who noticed her sudden arrival and yelped.

"GAH!" He cried out with his hand over his heart, and looking up at the towering mystic of the team. "Raven! What was that for? You trying to give me a heart attack?!"

Raven looked down and only shrugged her shoulders at the green changeling. "Sorry." She said before walking over to Robin. "What's going on Robin?"

The Boy Wonder was typing away at the console which brought up a screen of a prison, and suddenly a large hulking being made of stone was plowing through the main gates. "It's Cinderblock. He's attacking a high-security prison, and he seems to be breaking into a prison." He answered.

This made Raven raise a brow at this Cinderblock's actions. "Breaking in?"

"Ok, I know bad guys usually break OUT of jail but breaking IN? What's the deal here?" Cyborg asked feeling perplexed by that living rock's motives.

"We won't know till we find out. Titans, go!" Robin exclaimed before running to the main door with Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire following, with Raven behind.

The reborn teen turns back at the screen, narrowed her eyes at the frozen image of Cinderblock, and rubbed her chin in thought. ' _Something's not right about this._ ' She thought to herself before floating in the air to catch up with the others.

**(Security Prison)**

It took about an hour or less to get to the prison, following Robin's lead since Raven only had fragments of Jump City in her mind after waking up, but nonetheless they arrived. And when they did, the began to fight Cinderblock.

Raven flew through the air as she watched Robin using his bo staff on the living rock, which was pitiful considering that it wasn't strong enough to withstand his literal rock hard body. She decided to try and fight in this new body, so she concentrated her powers into her hands and her eyes began to glow.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She cried out and fired a beam of dark energy at Cinderblock, who managed to block with just one arm. When he lowered it he suddenly gasped when he saw Raven flying at him with dark energy in her right fist, and slugged him with a right hook.

The blow was strong enough to make him tumble, but not enough to knock him down.

Raven suddenly found out that she and Cinderblock are almost the same height, since she could look him square in the eyes. She narrowed her eyes when the rock giant growled at her and would've struck her, had he not been hit with green bolts of energy, courtesy of Starfire.

The young Tamaranian continued her assault on Cinderblock, who suddenly reached out and grabbed her with both hands and growled in her face.

"I am sorry to disappoint you." She said to him with a smile, which vanished when her eyes glowed an emerald green. "But I am stronger than I look." Then she kicks him in the jaw which made him let her go, then he was tripped when Raven sweep kicked him and kicked him upward, sending him almost to the roof of the prison until she grabbed him with dark energy and brought him down face first on the floor.

Cinderblock rose up quickly and let out a small roar, only to be hit by Cyborg's sonic cannon. "C'mon big man, show me what you got!" He exclaimed as he kept firing.

Cinderblock continued to block the machine's attack, only to get struck from behind by Beast Boy when he assumed the form of an elephant. He then shifted into a gorilla at the last second when Cinderblock threw a wild overhead right hook and gave the rock monster a strong uppercut to the jaw sending Cinderblock into the air only to crash down on his back.

"Yeah boi, get rekt!" Beast Boy cheered when he shifted back but shook his right hand as it throbbed in pain. "Damn that hurt, I'm gonna have to figure out a way to get my strength up so it doesn't hurt as much."

This gave Starfire a chance to attack Cinderblock while he was down by firing multiple green orbs of energy at him with battle cries. She then brought both her hands together over her head and gathered energy into them before firing a large green beam of energy at him, which caused a explosion on contact.

However, Cinderblock came charging at Starfire who barely had time to react, when he threw a right hook at her and sent her flying. Raven saw this and quickly flew over to her and managed to catch Starfire which the Tamaranian made contact with Raven's bust face first. This made Raven stiffen a little with a shade of pink appearing on her cheeks, thankfully her hood hid them. Starfire pulled herself out of Raven's bust and gasped for breath. "I thank you for saving me, Raven." Starfire thanked her but winched when she felt her cheek throbbing.

"You ok?" Raven asked when she saw a light bruise forming on Star's face.

"I am fine. My people are most resilient after all." Starfire assured her before flying off to battle.

Raven only looked on feeling stunned when she felt Starfire crashing into her breasts, which made her heart skip a beat when she did. Her train of thought was broken however when she saw a flash of light in the prison hall, and saw one of Robin's discs in front of her and exploded, which she shielded herself on time. When she lowered her shield she saw that her team was on the ground, and saw a huge hole in the wall which she saw some prisoners escaping, and Cinderblock was gone.

"Well, that's fucking great." Raven snarled under her breath. She saw the others fighting the escaped prisoners and started to fight back as well.

After rounding up the prisoners Raven was seen talking to one of the guards when suddenly she heard both Robin and Cyborg getting into an argument. Apparently, from what Beast Boy told her, they attempted to use their sonic boom combo on Cinderblock, only for them to screw it up and now they're blaming each other for not only letting the rock giant getting away but for almost killing themselves and the others. She sighs and rubbed her eyes. ' _Not matter which universe I'm in, some people act like children when things don't go their way._ '

The fight escalated so bad that Cyborg just up and quit the team and walked away from the group despite Beast Boy and Starfire's pleas for him to come back. Seeing as he wasn't going to the team returned to the tower in low spirits at losing one of their members in a childish way in Raven's honest opinion.

Still, Robin seemed to try to go on with his day, but Raven could tell that this was getting at him the most seeing that he was the one who started the fight in the first place. ' _They just need some time to cool their heads off. I'm sure they'll come around when everything's fine._ ' She thought to herself while keeping herself busy. However the feeling of Starfire crashing into her bust still lingered in her mind, whenever she looks at Star, she couldn't help but feel her small frame against her larger frame. To her, the Tamaranian's head felt like a grape in between her breasts.

Raven felt her cheeks heating up and could swore she felt her member twitching but quickly shook her head. ' _Get a grip! You're not some hormonal mutt, nor are you some damn pervert!_ ' She chided herself before a knock on her door brought her out of her thoughts.

"Raven, may I speak with you?" Starfire's voice came from behind the door.

'Wonder what she wants with me,' Raven thought before answering. "Sure, come on in Starfire."

The door opened and Starfire was seen walking in her room. "I believe this is the first time I have ever been inside your room, Raven. You have never let anyone in here since the tower was first built." She said while looking around as she appeared Raven's bed.

"Well, guess that makes you the first. So what is it you wanted to talk to me about." Raven asked while putting her book down and sitting on her bed Indian style.

"I was wondering if the leaving of Cyborg might've affected you, just as it has affected Beast Boy and Robin, as it had for me when I had made the pudding of sadness," Starfire said while lowering her head on the mention of Cyborg.

Raven gently sighs through her nose, before reaching over and gently rubbed Star's head. "Listen Starfire, things will go back to normal, those two just need some time to cool their heads off and before you know it Cyborg will probably come running back to us." She said while feeling just how smooth and silky Starfire's hair is.

"Are you certain he will come back? What if he wishes not to return, what if our team remains saddened without him. What if he…."

Starfire was suddenly cut off when Raven brought the young Tamaranian in a hug, lightly pressing her against her bust and rubbing her back. Raven remembered whenever she was upset, her mother from her previous life as a boy would often rub her back to calm her down while hugging her. "As I said, don't worry. Things will be back to normal. I promise." Raven said while running her fingers through her hair.

"Thank you, Raven," Starfire said returning the hug. "I am glad we are the friends."

"No problem Star," Raven said with a chuckle.

As they remained in the hug Starfire suddenly looks at Raven's breasts and stared at her own. She then placed her hands on them which she felt Raven yelping. "S-Star, what're you doing?" She asked.

"I have never seen such grebnax as large as yours, Raven," Starfire said while rubbing her hands on the reborn teen's breasts, feeling how soft and firm they were under her palms. "They are truly much larger than mine and that of the women on Tamaran."

"G-Grebnax? Y-You mean b-breasts, right?" Raven asked with a slight stutter when the alien girl was rolling her bust around with childlike curiosity. ' _S-Shit! I know touching my own boobs is one thing, but for them to be touched by someone else? C'mon Riddick get yourself together! You have to fight it!_ ' She inwardly exclaimed while trying to fight off the effects Starfire was doing with her breasts. To make things worse she could feel her dick slowly growing hard. ' _Oh no, anything but that!_ '

"Is that what you call them? Breasts?" Starfire asked while letting Raven's breasts go and watched them bounce with a boing sound, then her ears picked up the sound of sloshing liquid which were coming from her teammate's breasts. Starfire blinked a few times before grabbing her friend's breasts again and started moving them around to hear the sound of liquid moving in her melons. Starfire then gripped Raven's skintight outfit and this with a strong tug, rips her front apart, and freeing the reborn teen's massive melons, much to Raven's surprise with a blushing face.

Starfire's eyes were glued onto her friend's massive orbs, when she crashed into them when they fought Cinderblock, her head was engulfed in her friend's grebnax, or breasts as she calls them. Starfire grabbed them once more, feeling how soft and firm they were, especially when she heard the sloshing sound of liquid in her breasts.

"Raven your breasts seem to be full of great nutrients," Starfire said. "But I wonder how nutritious they really are."

"W- What are you talking abo-OHHH GOD!" Raven began but moaned out loud as her friend began to suck on her nipple vigorously while she squeezed her other breast making white liquid leak out.

' _Holy crap I'm lactating! Guess that's what she meant when she said my knockers were full of nutrients,_ ' Raven thought to herself while moaning and panting at her friends sucking as she switched from breast to breast, trying to suck her completely dry. Raven had this lovely shade of red on her face, she knew that mothers would breastfeed their babies when they're born, hell, her mother did that to her when she was a baby boy back in her old life. But she never would've imagined this happening to her, but for some reason her friend feeding off of her suddenly felt…. Good.

Raven saw Starfire's emerald green eyes looking up at her, as she went back to her left breast, her green eyes, those beautiful green eyes were captivating. Starfire would've easily made several boys drop to their knees to her, as well as herself if they saw them together. She just looked so pure, and so innocent, that was something Raven found….adorable about her.

Not knowing what she was doing, the reborn teen grabs Starfire's head and gently pulls her off her nipple, much to the young alien's confusion but then yelped when she saw her friend suddenly ramming her lips against hers, and held her close to her as she forced her tongue into her mouth. The orange-skinned girl moaned in surprise with wide eyes before melting into the kiss and playfully tongue fighting her friend. Raven seemed to catch onto what she was doing and quickly breaks the kiss making Starfire whine in protest of the feeling she was feeling was gone.

"Shit! I'm so sorry Starfire I don't know what came over m-MMMPH!?" Raven began to apologize before the cute alien girl tackled her to the floor and began to primally kiss Raven back, wanting that feeling she had before back. Raven's eyes were wide as plates when Starfire was aggressively kissing her, she could feel her smashing their breasts together, and rubbing her hands along her sides. Then for some reason Raven began to relax, and started kissing the young princess back.

Both Titans moaned together as they ran their hands through each other's hair, Raven then rolls herself over until she was on top of Starfire, the reborn teen then brought her knee in between Starfire's legs and rubbed it against her nether region, which earned her a cute yelp from the Tamaranian. The mystic then moved her left hand downward, and slithered her hand underneath Star's top and gripped her breast, eventually, they needed to break for air and Raven slowly pulls away from Starfire, who gasped from the kiss and gazed at each other's eyes.

Never in Raven's life, both old and new, had she ever thought of having a girlfriend before, she was always to busy to even find the right girl, and considering she lived a rather dangerous life, even her parents were aware of the things she did. But now, underneath her, was this beautiful and lovely girl from the depths of space who looked like a delicate flower. But like all roses, this Tamaranian flower has deadly thorns.

"Is this really happening?" Raven asked with panting breaths.

"Yes friend Raven, I believe this is," Starfire said smiling sweetly while rubbing her new lover's leg affectionately. Then she suddenly felt something poking her leg and looks down, only to gasp when she saw Raven's cock stretching through her leotard. "R-Raven.... Are...are you...?" She said while pointing at her hard on.

Raven looks down and lightly gasped to see her cock completely hard and pulsating through her dress, she felt her face heating up and looked away from Starfire. "I-I'm sorry you had to see that." She said with a look of shame on her face. Then she felt her head being pulled and saw Starfire smiling at her. 

"It is alright, I'm actually glad that you feel that way about me, I hope that I can see it myself." Starfire said while stroking Raven's face. This eased the reborn teen's nerves and nuzzled against the young alien's touch. 

Raven and Starfire gazed into each other's eyes, captive in their moment the reborn teen slowly moved closer, while the young alien princess closed her eyes and puckered her lips for another kiss, which Raven was about to grant until…

The sound of the alarm broke their moment and snapped their eyes open.

**[Titans, report to the main hall on the double!]**

Raven inwardly groaned in annoyance and snarled under her breath. "Someone's gonna pay for ruining this." She snarled while gritting her teeth.

Starfire then placed a hand on the Amazonian mage, which seemed to calm her down and looked at her smiling face. "Perhaps we can resume this later?" She said while running her hand through Raven's hair.

The reborn teen slowly nodded which made Starfire smile wider, and then gave her a quick kiss, and flew out of her room. Raven lightly touched her lips still feeling the Tamaranian's lips, this was the first time she ever been kissed by a girl, not even when she was a boy back in her reality. She suddenly felt a breeze and remembered that her outfit was torn, due to Starfire ripping it, she sighs and then concentrated her magic, and used it to repair her leotard, and her member becoming limp again which she was very thankful for. With her outfit fixed and her member limp she stood up, felt her breasts bounce a little and popped her neck.

"Let's just get this shit over with." She said before flying out of her room and meeting up with the others.

**(Timeskip)**

Raven was seen back in her room, laying on her bed with a book in hand, just a couple of hours ago they got a distress call at a waste chemical plant, where a living blob-like slime creature was seen eating the waste and chemicals at the plant. She and the three remaining Titans fought it with all they had but were sadly overpowered, something that did not settle well for Raven. Even before being reborn as a girl, she had a lot of pride of being a warrior, who would come out on top from time to time. But to be easily taken down by a walking pile of shit, that was a real sting on her pride.

Nevertheless they still fought the creature, who she learned as Plasmus, one of the prisoners that was missing during the fight with Cinderblock, it was clear to her that Plasmus was the reason why that walking boulder would even dare break into prison, they were however able to beat Plasmus thanks to the timely arrival of Cyborg, who caught Cinderblock along the way. Not only that, but both Robin and Cyborg forgave each other, and the Titans were whole again.

Raven spent most of her time in the shower, cleaning and rinsing herself to get rid of any muk that Plasmus might've left on her, she sighs through her nose as she closed her book and sets it aside. She stares at her ceiling, recalling everything that transpired, her being taken to the hospital because of her cancer, her dying before her parents, meeting that glowing entity and suddenly waking up as a girl, a very busty and tall Amazonian girl to boot.

Just when she was about to close her eyes and sleep, she heard someone knocking on her door. "It's open." She simply said, and saw the door opening to reveal Starfire walking in.

"Star?" Raven said while sitting up on her bed, and feeling her heart beginning to race.

"I was….just wondering, if...if it wouldn't be too much trouble, that I could….sleep with you tonight, Raven?" Starfire said while a blush appeared on her face, and shyly looking away like a schoolgirl attempting to ask a guy on a date.

Raven had a small rosy hue to her cheeks when she heard Starfire asking if she could sleep with her. ' _...Then again, we were interrupted earlier, so why not?_ ' She thought to herself with a new found feeling rising up inside. She smiled and gestured the Tamaranian over.

Starfire beamed at this and quickly stripped herself of her clothing, leaving her completely naked, which caught Raven by surprise. "Star….why're you stripping?" Raven asked bewildered by her teammate's action.

"I know that some people sleep in what you call PJs, and some in their undergarments, but whenever I can, I tend to sleep without any garment." Starfire said as she stood next to Raven's bed, and leaned closer to the stunned Amazonian mystic. "I hope that it does not offend you."

Raven stared wide eyed at her friend, no, her girlfriend and decided to try it herself. She slowly slid her arms out of the sleeves of her leotard, slides them out of the neck and freed her massive mounds and her cock, while sliding her outfit off and kicking it with her leg. Starfire felt her heart racing and her face burning when she saw the naked form of Raven before her. "Raven…. You look so beautiful!" She gasped in awe.

This seemed to make Raven's heart skip a beat, and smiled at the princess's words. "And you…. You look beautiful yourself, Starfire." Raven said before lying down and allowed Starfire to crawl into bed and on top of her, their breasts rubbing against each other and Starfire coming up to Raven's face.

"Does this mean…. That you and I….are girlfriends?" Starfire asked.

Raven smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I guess it does." She said before pulling Starfire into a kiss, which she eagerly kissed back and literally sank in between Raven's mounds. After they broke the kiss, Starfire laid her head on Raven's bosom, and let the sound of her heart beat lull her to sleep.

The reborn teen gently ran her hands through Starfire's hair and smiles when she felt her nuzzling into her breasts. ' _So much has happened in one day, I'm not sure why that entity brought me back as this, or how it did, but….I don't mind this at all._ ' Raven thought when she wrapped her arms around Starfire and brought the blanket over them, and held the alien princess in her protective embrace. ' _I will find out why I was brought back to life like this, but until then, I will protect my friends, and most of all I will protect you Starfire. My little star angel._ '

With that she slowly closed her eyes and began to fall to sleep, with the young Tamaranian in her kind and loving arms, knowing full well that this was the beginning of a new life for the young lady.

**To Be Continued.**


End file.
